Something to Remember
by 07's Disciple
Summary: here is my idea of when Ellie and Riley first met rated M due to the language used


**A/N : Well here is the first of those one-shots I was talking about I am writing one for Mass Effect don't fear And seeing as none of you told me the Last Of Us one was a bad idea here it is but I do have thank you for your patience for Chapter 3 as some of you were talking about my grammar I sent it to someone who is kindly looking over it for any problems.**

"Agh stupid lightning" Ellie said to herself as she was awoken from her dreams she checked the clock it was 3 in the morning but with the storm she wasn't going to fall back asleep she got up out of bed and got dressed.

"well might as well find something to do" she said to herself as she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room she hoped that the storm would mask her movements as she made her way to the roof.

"lets admire the view" Ellie said as she climbed onto of the billboard but she was surprised to see that someone else was there "who the fuck are you?" Ellie asked.

"ha great first impression" the girl laughed.

"I'm being serious" Ellie said as she took out her knife

"wow no need for that I'm Riley, Marline said that you are the only other kid who's my age in the building and that some nights you come up here so I waited" Riley said.

"Waited for me?" Ellie said as she put her knife away.

"yes Marline said you'd be difficult" Riley said.

"she said what?" Ellie asked.

"relax I'm just messing with you" Riley said.

"Wow you are such a dick" Ellie said.

"not all the time only when I want to be come on" Riley said as she got off the billboard.

"where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"come on and find out" Riley said as Ellie followed her.

"wont we get caught?" Ellie asked.

"you're telling me this is your first time breaking curfew?" Riley asked.

"of course not I've just never been through this part of town before" Ellie said.

"well think of it as an adventure then" Riley said.

"if this is a fucking joke" Ellie started.

"hey it's not a joke and plus we're almost there" Riley said as she started to climb.

"here give me your hand" Riley said as she helped Ellie up.

"ta daa" Riley said.

"it's an old building you dragged me all the way out here for an old building?" Ellie asked.

"it's not just any old building" Riley said as she crawled through the broken window "come on" Riley said.

"this is so messed up" Ellie said as she followed Riley.

"wow no fucking way" Ellie said as she recognised where she was.

"it's a mall" Ellie said.

"I thought you'd like it" Riley said.

"I fucking love it" Ellie said as she started to explore.

"none of the lights work though" Riley said.

"why's that?" Ellie asked.

"they got to keep the city powered no need to waste electricity on a place like this" Riley said.

"well that's a let down" Ellie said.

"it is a big fucking let down" Riley agreed as she started to wonder she noticed a advertisement for some water guns.

"bet those are awesome" Riley said.

"What?" Ellie called.

"these water guns I bet there awesome" Riley yelled back Ellie ran back to Riley.

"oh those things kick ass" Ellie said.

"how you know?" Riley asked.

"I own them" Ellie said.

"shut up" Riley said.

"I can prove it" Ellie said as she opened her back pack and brought out two identical water guns.

"here" Ellie said handing one to Riley as she closed her back pack and put it back on her back.

"how do I use this?" Riley said.

"you pump the gun and then pull the trigger" Ellie said.

"what like this?" Riley said as she hit Ellie.

"What come on dude" Ellie said .

"Oh sorry thought you were ready" Riley said.

"oh I'll show you who's ready" Ellie said as she hit Riley.

"it's on now" Riley said as the girls spent what felt like a year to the girls having a water fight which only ended when the guns had ran dry "you know what Riley" Ellie said water dripping off her "what?" an equally drenched Riley asked "your alright" Ellie said smiling as they headed back.

2 months later

"There's some more stuff over there for you to break" Riley said.

"What are we going to do?" Ellie asked crying.

"way I see it we got two options 1 we take the easy way out it'll be quick and painless" Riley said as she put her gun down.

"I'm not a fan of option 1 and 2 we just wait it out be all poetic and lose our minds together as we fight" Riley said.

"fight for what" Ellie asked "the time we spend together whether its 2 minutes , 2 days or 2 months time that I'm going to fight for" Riley said "what's option 3?" Ellie asked "sorry" Riley said as she got up "come on" Riley said Ellie sighed as she followed Riley.

2 Days Later

Ellie awoke which she thought was strange the bite on her arm hadn't got any worse "Riley what you make of this?" Ellie asked.

Riley turned around "Riley?" Ellie asked then Riley jumped at her "Riley NO" Ellie said.

"fight it Riley I know you can do it" Ellie said as she pushed Riley away Ellie got the gun from Riley's bag "Please don't make me do this" Ellie said Riley charged at Ellie who pulled the trigger "It didn't work" Ellie said as she stood over Riley's body.

"why didn't you fucking work?" Ellie yelled at the bite on her arm she took Riley's dog tags out of her bag and walked away "Riley I'm sorry" Ellie said tears streaming down her face.


End file.
